1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a device for adjusting the circumferential register at a rotary printing machine, wherein the rotary printing machine comprises a cylinder driven by a gearwheel. The cylinder and the gearwheel are mounted so as to be adjustable with respect to each other. Further, the rotary printing machine comprises means for adjusting the gearwheel with respect to the cylinder body.
2. Background Information:
The production of in-register prints of individual colors on multi-color printing machines usually requires the possibility of, inter alia, adjusting the circumferential register of one cylinder from among a number of cylinders involved in the printing process. It is expedient to effect this adjustment both while the machine is in operation and while the machine is at a standstill. German Patent No. 415 380 discloses an embodiment of such an adjusting device, by means of which the cylinder body can be adjusted in its circumferential direction. For the purpose of adjusting the cylinder via a driving mechanism and an obliquely disposed groove, the embodiment disclosed includes an adjusting means through which the cylinder shaft is axially displaced. A disadvantage of this known embodiment may be found in that, due to the axial displacing of the shaft of the cylinder, the driving gear provided outside the side frame essentially has to be straight-toothed in order to avoid an unwanted adjustment of the cylinder.
In a further known embodiment, disclosed in German Patent No. 10 77 231, a driving gear of a cylinder is adjusted via an eccentric bolt which, in turn, is controlled via levers in connection with further adjusting means. The construction shown tends to require great technical effort.